Angelina Dalles
Lady Angelina Durless-Barnett (アンジェリーナ ダレス Anjierīna Daresu), nicknamed Anne and her fitting title''' Madam Red''' (マダム レッド Madamu Reddo), is the widow of Baron Barnett, younger sister of Rachel Phantomhive and aunt of Ciel Phantomhive. As her title suggests, she is known for her red hair, eyes, make-up and clothing. She obtained a medical license and works as a doctor at the Royal London Hospital.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 6 Appearance Fitting her title as "Madame Red", Angelina is almost always clad in red clothing and makeup, normally consisting of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, under which is worn a ruffled white blouse. She also often wears a red hat and carries a red parasol. She tends to wear black gloves. Her crimson hair is kept in a bobcut. Her eyes are the same color. She initially hated her red hair, which she inherited from her father, and she usually covered it up and kept her bangs long to hide her face, until Vincent Phantomhive stated he liked her hair, which he said reminded him of "red spider lilies in full bloom." After this, Angelina cut her bangs and always dressed in red.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 27 Personality In the past, Angelina was quite withdrawn and shy because of her red hair and admired and loved her sister, Rachel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 13-14 However, in the present she has a crude and frivolous nature. For example, she suggests Sebastian Michaelis should work for her on account of him being handsome whilst stroking his backside.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 7 She also attempts to make Undertaker laugh by telling a dirty joke.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 19 Her belief is that ladies are more attractive to others if they act innocent, naive, fragile, and cheerful, particularly around their lords. Nevertheless, they should also smile often and appear oblivious to troubles.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 3 Her fluctuating like and dislike for the color red corresponds to the events that occur in her life. She falls in love with Vincent Phantomhive and she consequently liked red. She was generally lighthearted about her sister's and Vincent's marriage, saying if the two people she loved most are happy, she's happy as well, although she began to dislike red again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 14-16 Afterwards, she loses her husband and baby and when the rest of her family died in the fire, she described the color as crimson red, the color she hated the most.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 19 She appears to care deeply about Ciel Phantomhive, treating him like her own son, and tries to convince him to not pursue in the darker side of society but to aim for a happier life but he insisted otherwise. Soon after, she asks Sebastian to stay by Ciel's side to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 11-14 The losses of family members left her lugubrious and she harbors a general disregard for human life, as she works with Grell Sutcliff to perform the Jack the Ripper murders. Nonetheless, she cannot bring herself to kill Ciel when encouraged to by Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 4-5''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 11 History Angelina fell in love with Vincent Phantomhive when she was 15, but became distraught when she found out that her sister was marrying him. Because she was very close to her sister and cared deeply for her, she tried to be happy that the two people she loved most were getting married. However, after their marriage, she came to hate the color red again. After Ciel was born, she worked to earn her doctor's license, against the wishes of her parents. She also attended lavish parties, which he stated that she hated, in red dresses and was then renowned as Madame Red.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 16 She frequently played with Ciel and Elizabeth Middleford, stating that these were the people she loved the most. thumb|right|150px|Angelina hospitalized after the carriage incident. Angelina later married Baron Barnett, who treated her lovingly and gently, stating that he did not mind that she harbored feelings for another.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 33 She called him an honest and pure man who treated her well and made her happy. She became pregnant, but after a carriage accident in which her husband was killed, her womb and unborn child had to be removed to save her own life. Rachel frequently visited her in the hospital, understanding the pain she was in.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 However, Angelina became even more bitter about her sister's marriage, as Rachel had Ciel while Angelina could now never have children of her own. Her loss also caused her great strife as a doctor, as she regularly performed abortions on prostitutes, who considered pregnancy nothing but a nuisance. After Angelina recovered, Rachel invited her to Ciel's tenth birthday party; Angelina stated she did not really want to attend, but went anyway. Upon arriving, she witnessed the Phantomhive manor burning and learned that her sister, her husband were killed and Ciel's body was never found. This was caused by the color she hated - the burning red of the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 19 She was devastated by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister because she died with the person she loved, while Angelina had to carry on living.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 3 Shortly after this, Angelina began to murder her patients who requested abortions, stating that because they did not want their life, womb, or happiness, she would take it from them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 8 It was after one of these murders when she met Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, who offered to assist her. Several months after she began the killings, Ciel returned alive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 10 Angelina was overjoyed when Ciel returned, and did not mind when Ciel refused to share what happened, stating that his return was enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 12 Manga Synopsis Kidnapping Angelina's first appearance is when she is playing pool with Ciel Phantomhive and a group of nobles, yet she was not properly introduced. They discuss about a traitor loose amongst them and Ciel says he would deal with that 'rat' since he received ingredients from Clause.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 9 Afterwards, she does not make another appearance until the following arc. Jack the Ripper Angelina initially appears looting through Ciel's London manor for some tea with her butler, Grell Sutcliff, and family friend Lau, stating that she could not resist coming to visit him when she learned he was going to be in town.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 6 Ciel states that he is investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and Lau decides he would like to visit a recent murder scene. The group travels to see Undertaker in order to gather more information. They learn that the murders were performed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an expert in the medical field.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 24 Sebastian makes a list of all potential suspects, and narrows it down to Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, who had graduated from medical school, but never held a position as a doctor. Angelina states that because of her social status, she will be able to get them into his party in order to investigate with no problem. She comes up with the idea of having Ciel dress up as her niece, Lau as her lover, Sebastian as Ciel's tutor, and Grell as her butler, as usual. She states that this is because anyone would recognize a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler as Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 3-4 At the party, Ciel is off investigate the Viscount of Druitt, and with the aid of Sebastian, goes to great lengths to avoid Elizabeth. As they are doing so, Angelina is enjoying herself over the luxury with Lau fanning her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 7 Later as a distraction, Sebastian pretends to be a magician and asks Lau to chain him up in a box and stick swords through it. Lau did so and Sebastian survives, impressing Angelina and the crowd. Lau curiously asks what sort of trap that was while Angelina scolds him that he shoved all the swords at him without a thought. Sebastian replies that 'this is not a game, and there are no traps. That's all there is to it'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 18 They eventually learn that Aleister Chamber has been auctioning women off, and left, believing the case has been solved. The following day, a newspaper's headline reads that another murder has been committed so they resume their investigation after acknowledging that it's impossible for the Viscount to be Jack the Ripper since Ciel was with him last night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 8 Later, Angelina gets Ciel to play a game of chess with her while Sebastian works on the list of suspects. She states that he needs to relax. Ciel refuses and explains how his relationship with Sebastian works, and Angelina says that her sister, his mother, would not have wanted him to pursue a dark path of revenge. However, Ciel states that revenge would accomplish nothing, as it cannot bring back the dead, and that he merely wants them to feel his suffering and humiliation.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 12 Ciel consecutively beats Angelina at chess forty-six times. She says she always lose to him at chess and remembers the day he was born when she's just a new nurse. Ciel was so small and cute and she felt like she has to protect him. Although she never had children, she treats Ciel as her own son so she wants for him to leave this kind of society but he insists otherwise. He then kisses her on the cheek goodnight, saying he had a happy time playing with her. He leaves to retire for the night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 13-14 Angelina is doleful that Ciel has to endure such pain and coldness at such a young age. Sebastian tells her that his master will work indefatigably towards something he made his mind on, whether the path is harsh or not so he would remain at his master's side to serve him. Angelina tells Sebastian that during Ciel's most painful times, she was not at his side so she asks Sebastian to please stay at his side and do not let him stray off from his own way and the latter promises her. Soon after, Grell calls for Angelina but she has grown eerily silent and thoughtful.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 14-15 thumb|left|190px|Angelina and Grell are revealed to be Jack the Ripper. The next evening, Sebastian and Ciel wait for Jack the Ripper to show up, and are not surprised to learn that it is Grell and Angelina. They figured out it had to be two individuals working together, with one being with supernatural abilities, that is Grell as a Shinigami. In addition, they learned that all victims had recently had an abortion performed on them by Angelina, further pointing to her. The prostitute Sebastian and Ciel had been guarding was the last name on the list, yet unfortunately their tactic to wait for Jack the Ripper to arrive failed and the prostitute was killed nonetheless.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 11-13 Angelina comments that it's pitiful that Ciel figured it out since they cannot play chess any longer. Grell and Angelina move in to attack Ciel. Ciel questions Angelina as to why she did it, who says that a brat like him would not understand. She pulls a knife and moves to kill him, but he reminds her too much of her sister and she hesitates. Sebastian moves in to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 8-10 Grell orders her to kill Ciel, but she cannot, as she views him as a son. Furious, Grell stabs her with his death scythe, killing her for being "ordinary." Her cinematic record plays as she dies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 23 Afterward, he takes her red coat off her corpse, saying she is not "fit to wear red" and turns to go. Ciel holds her hand while he watches Sebastian attempt to kill her murderer, who he indicates is solely responsible for the Jack the Ripper killings. Afterwards, Lau, Elizabeth, and a crowd attend Angelina's funeral. Ciel is a latecomer and arrives with a red dress in which he places over Angelina, saying passionate red suits her. He then bids her goodbye.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 4-12 Ship Voyage Although deceased, Angelina was portrayed in Elizabeth Midford's flashback. She was shown instructing Elizabeth about the the proper attributes a lady is required to have. A lady should be super weak and cute in front of her lord, and according to her, the most important thing is to be an innocent, naive girl. It's allegedly the ladies' job to smile and be surrounded by pleasant things, like in the nursery rhymes. Therefore, she said that Elizabeth should always be like that.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 3 Anime Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. Kuroshitsuji II Due to Ciel's memory loss shortly after reobtaining his soul in Kuroshitsuji II, he has no recollection of encountering Grell or of Angelina's death as seen when he tells Sebastian not to let Madame Red know what they are doing in episode 3. However, Ciel sees a vision of her when he first sees Grell in the same episode. During episode 5, Ciel, who is already surprised to see his other acquaintances in attendance, says that he is shocked that Madame Red isn't at the costume party held at the Trancy mansion, much to everyone's sadness at his loss of his memories. OVAs Madam Red's first return is in the OVA "Ciel In Wonderland", where she plays the Queen of Hearts in the Kuroshitsuji version of Alice In Wonderland. Her next appearance is as "Angelina Dalles" in OVA "The Making Of Black Butler II". She is Grell Sutcliff's personal assistant and makeup artist. Quotes *(Referring to getting into Aleister Chamber's party) "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 4 *(When Ciel questions why he's dressed up as a female for Aleister's party) "Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 8 *(To Ciel) "You want to take revenge for my murdered sister? Sister would definitely have not... we would not have wanted you to be like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 22 *"I used to hate my red hair that was just like my father's. I used to hate red."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 26 *(Referring to Vincent Phantomhive) "I came to love my red hair that was just like my father's. I came to love red. I came to love you." *(Referring to the fire) "It was the color I hated the most. Crimson red."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 19 *"The things I yearned for. The things I treasured. The me who lost EVERYTHING."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 4 *(Referring to the prostitutes) "Since all of you don't want it, then I shall grant your wishes in taking it away, including your womb, happiness, life and everything."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 5 References Navigation pl:Angelina Durless Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Jack the Ripper Arc